


The Chief

by Private95



Series: Tomb Raider One-Shots [3]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: VIKINGS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Vikings AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chief

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:   
> tomb raider prompt: viking AU.  
> \------------  
> Okay. So, I don't know shit 'bout Vikings. And so, I downloaded a ton of books 'bout them. IMMA RESEARCH!   
> And Anon, I'm sorry for taking so long. (It turned out to be really difficult.) I hope you'll like it.
> 
> So, please, read and leave a comment.
> 
> Also, you can leave me your own prompt for me to write here: private95.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you~

“Mathias this is stupid! Their armor in stronger and better than ours! They’ll just slaughter all of us!”

“You dare to question chief’s decisions?!” The man turned away from the fireplace and slammed his fist down the big oak table. “I’m the one who’s giving orders and making difficult decisions here, Lara! Your father wanted me to be in charge until I decide that you are ready to rule. And I can see that you are _not_!” The chief glared at the young woman before him.

Though she was the one wearing a tunic from coarse cloth, brown pants, boots from hard leather, mail and a sword; the man in front of her looked more aggressive and eerily than her wearing a fair tunic, pants and a bear cloak. That was probably because of that mad look he always had in his eyes.

“Mathias, I-”

“Enough! We’re heading to Vinland! That’s my final word!”

Lara stayed where she was, glaring at the chief. Her glove covered hand squeezed the handle of her sword. How could her father wish for that man to become a chief? _How_?! Oh, Odin…

Lara stormed out of the Grand Hall and outside. Cold November wind calmed her a little, but she still could feel a fire of anger blaze in her chest. She went to her house, maneuvering among citizens and warriors who were on her way. That was a suicide! The enemy was outnumbering them and the chief was doing the most stupid thing the Gods could think of!

She bumped into someone. Excusing herself she continued her way.

Everything was in a blur. Voices, barking of dogs, other noises. But at some point she heard a voice, coming from somewhere far.

“…ra! Lara! Lara, in Odin’s sake, stop!”

She did and looked around. Her friend, Alex, ran up to her. He stopped before her. Head taller. His clothes matched her. A tunic, a pair of pants, heavy boots, and a mail. The only difference was his weapon. A large axe hanging on his waist.

“In Thor’s name, girl, you’re making my life even more difficult than it already is.”

“I’m sorry, Alex. I was lost in my thought.”

“Yeah, that was rather obvious.” He looked at her, titling his head on the side. “Have you talked to the Chief?” Lara just kept quiet. “And?..”

“He’s gone mad, Alex. Heading to the Vinland? After our last campaign where we’ve lost almost a half of our men?! This is a suicide.”

“Maybe we need to gather the Thing?”

“It won’t help. Mathias won’t listen to anyone.”

“What should we do?” Lara started walking again. “Lara?”

“We head to Vinland and return back with a shield… or on it.”

* * *

 

“Lara?” She looked up from the hand of a warrior she was bandaging.

“Roth? Have you found the Chief?” The man before her looked aside, his expression hardening.

“Yes. Mostly.”

“Mostly?” She finished with the bandage, sending the wounded one off. “What do you mean?”

“We’ve found everything… except for his head.”

“Oh, Odin.” Lara buried her face in her hands.

“And…”

“What else?”

“The Chief of Vinland is heading here.” The man said, handing her the chief’s bear cloak. Lara just looked up at him and Roth could’ve sworn that he’d never saw her so scared.

“Am I ready for this?”

“You are the right and the only heir of your father. You were born ready for this.”

* * *

 

“Let your deeds be honored by your descendants.” The man before Lara - dressed in rich, but torn and a bit bloody, chief’s clothes – bowed to her. He laid his sword at Lara’s feet, shoving his defeat and resignation. “It was a good battle.”

“Indeed it was.” Lara bowed in response and took the sword from the ground, handing it back to the Chief of Vinland. The man looked surprised, to say the least. “I don’t want your lands.”

“Then wh-”

“It was not my decision, but of the previous Chief, who died in this battle.” The man looked Lara up and down. Clothes and mail were torn and bloody. He could see a lot of bruises and sword wounds all over her body. He even saw a broken arrow still stuck in her right shoulder. The Chief of Vinland was truly astonished by the stengh of the girl before him.

“And still. You have won this battle. What is that that you want from us?”

“I thought about what I want from you. And I finally decided.” The Chief looked at her patiently, waiting. He felt his heart speeding up. He was afraid. He didn’t know what Lara was capable of. And he was afraid of her taking the most precious thing he had left. “We’ve lost quite a lot of men in this battle. So, I think, a trading arrangement is what can help my people survive after such a loss.”

Lara smiled, looking the Chief relaxing. He mostly didn’t know she would do something like this.

“And I hope you will let us stay here to establish our arrangement and to let us rest after everything.”

“I have never met someone like you.” The man confessed.

“I have different looks upon everything. And if it was for me to decide, I would have never headed here.”

“You are wiser beyond your age.”

“Thank you. And I hope to learn a lot from you after spending time here.”

* * *

 

“He wants _what_?!”

“At least so I have heard.”

“Odin, help me! Alex, what should I do?!”

“You can not decline this.”

“Oh, please, Roth! This will be the most useless agreement of all! What about heirs?!”

“Have you seen the daughter of the Vinland’s Chief? People say she is blessed with beauty by Freyja.”

“That is nothing to do with it! I’m telling you this one more time! Think about heirs! This is a useless arrangement!”

“The Gods will help you with it.”

“I wish they will help me to make you hear me, but something is telling that the Gods are not on my side in this one.”

“What is her name?”

“Samantha.”

* * *

 

“Hakon! Hakon, get back here!” Sam laughed, running after a six years old boy, who, also smiling, was running away from his mother. But the boy didn’t expected an obstacle on his way. He felt some one grabbing him under his arms and lifting him up in the air. The boy looked down, but smiled again after seeing who it was.

“Mama!”

“Don’t you have a lesson right about now?” Lara smiled up at him.

“But mama! It’s so boring!” Hakon whined, trying to get out of his mother’s hands.

“Hakon, those lessons will help you in the future.”

“But maa-am!”

“Hakon.” Lara said in a warning tone.

“Okay.” Lara lowered her son on the ground, pointing with her hand in the direction of the Grand Hall. The boy nodded and ran off to his lesson.

“You are spoiling him way too much.” Lara turned to Sam, after Hakon disappeared from their view.

“But someone needs to do it.” The woman in beautiful velvet dress said, cupping the Chief’s cheek and kissing her lightly on the lips.

“I do that too.”

“True. But not as much as I do.”

“We will see about that.”

Someone cleared their throat near them. Both women looked up.

“Alex.” Lara smiled at her friend.

“Ingvar’s ships are already entered the fjord.”

“Good. We are coming.” The man nodded and left. “I really do not want to go.”

“Do not worry, my brave warrior, I will be by your side.” Lara looked down at her wife, locking her gaze with the woman’s warm and loving brown eyes. She smiled and pressed her forehead to Sam’s.

“In this case, I am ready to face the Gods themselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> REMEMBER!
> 
> Some of the names, and events shown in this story ARE NOT historically correct!  
> \---------------
> 
> Vinland - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vinland
> 
> Ingvar the Far-Travelled - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingvar_the_Far-Travelled
> 
> Thing - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thing_(assembly)


End file.
